Esto no es un amor ordinario
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Algo que no hubiera hecho y que quería hacer
Disclaimer: El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos".

* * *

 **Esto no es un amor ordinario**

Los ojos negros recorrieron el recinto por milésima vez, era desconcertante para él tener que permanecer ahí todos los días desde la mañana hasta el anochecer y ahora que el sueño no acudía a su encuentro no sabía cómo matar el tiempo.

—¿Por qué no puedo salir de aquí? —se preguntó Severus Snape angustiado y con algo de tedio.

Se recostó en el suelo de loseta negra a contemplar el techo del mausoleo, estaba escondido detrás de la placa de cemento que decía su nombre y fecha de nacimiento además de una pequeña inscripción que decía "Héroe de guerra" casi se carcajeó cuando lo leyó, ¿Él? ¿Héroe de guerra? ¡Por favor! Escucho el viento susurrar afuera y deseo poder abandonar la claustrofóbica habitación, un eco de voces llego a sus oídos, no era raro, la gente iba ahí de vez en cuando, pero nunca nadie entraba a visitarlo o eso pensaba hasta que unos pasos invadieron la quietud del silencio.

Severus Snape asomo la cabeza desde detrás de la placa, alguien había entrado a la habitación, se trataba de alguien a quien conocía pero no identifico quien era exactamente. "Esa cara, esa ropa usada y vieja, debes ser un Weasley" el pelinegro recordó de pronto, se levantó del suelo y le plantó cara a su visitante.

—Señor Weasley —dijo Severus.

Charlie abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un grito asustado.

—¿Pr-profesor Snape? —pregunto el pelirrojo sacudiendo la cabeza creyendo que se había vuelto loco.

—¿Quién si no? —respondió Snape con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Pero usted… ¿Por qué…? quiero decir… —el joven Weasley apenas podía completar una oración.

—Tranquilícese ¿quiere?

Charlie se quedó quieto unos momentos y respiro hondo.

—Es un fantasma —dijo Charlie.

—Eso parece.

—¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho a nadie, señor?

—No puedo salir de aquí, no sé la causa y nadie me había visitado hasta ahora, ¿Por qué estás aquí?—pregunto Severus ocurriéndosele de pronto.

El pelirrojo desvió la vista hasta sus botas negras.

—Es el aniversario de la muerte de Fred, toda mi familia vino a visitarlo, también vinieron Harry y Hermione —dijo Charlie.

—Vaya ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Tres años.

Severus soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, el tiempo era sin duda relativo, ¿había estado metido ahí tres años? ¡Ridículo! ¿Por qué no podía descansar en paz? Él no había elegido quedarse, convertirse en fantasma era lo último que quería.

—Vi el mausoleo mientras pasaba por aquí, pregunte si alguien sabia de quien era porque es muy hermoso por fuera ¿lo sabe? Es todo de vidrio negro y con la luz del sol crean destellos, Harry dijo que era su tumba, él en persona quiso que lo enterraran aquí y que se le honrara por sus acciones, en su aniversario de muerte Harry envía flores de Lily blancas y las deja en la entrada —comento Charlie.

Severus rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No he hecho nada especial.

—Lo vi, Harry me lo mostro…

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Severus, aunque tenía una idea de a que se refería.

—Sus recuerdos, al principio no quería enseñármelos pero yo insistí —quiso justificar el pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué insistió?

Charlie se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Es que Harry lo defendía con tanta vehemencia y yo quería saber las razones de su comportamiento, ahora lo entiendo.

Severus se quedó callado, él había actuado por culpa y egoísmo, no merecía ser llamado héroe ni ser visto de aquella manera en la que lo veía Charlie Weasley, esos ojos azules le transmitían respeto, admiración y otra cosa.

—¡Charlie! ¡Charlie! —grito una voz que fácilmente podía identificarse como la de Molly.

—Ve —dijo Severus y se ocultó detrás de la placa de cemento.

—Regresare —prometió el pelirrojo.

 _No lo harás_ , pensó Severus.

 **II**

Charlie acostado en una cama de la madriguera se puso a pensar en Severus Snape, no le había contado a nadie de lo sucedido aquella tarde, quería guardar el secreto solo para él, se estaba comportando como el niño que hace mucho había dejado de ser pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Severus levantaba la cabeza cada vez que escuchaba un ruido, se sentía como un completo idiota, el pelirrojo no volvería, estaba seguro pero de la esperanza se alimenta la gente. La puerta se abrió, ahí estaba Charlie vestido con pantalones vaqueros y playera negra, el cabello pelirrojo le caía sobre los ojos y lucía una sonrisa radiante que parecía de comercial muggle.

—Buenas días —saludo Charlie.

Severus asintió.

—Ayer investigue un poco profesor, sobre los fantasmas, dígame ¿usted decidió quedarse aquí? —pregunto Charlie sentándose en el suelo.

Severus se sentó a su lado.

—No.

—Entonces debe ser lo otro —dijo meditándolo el ojiazul.

—¿Lo otro? —pregunto Severus curioso.

—Tiene un asunto pendiente que resolver.

Snape movió la cabeza meditando.

—No sé cuál pueda ser.

—Tal vez, algo sobre la guerra —sugirió Charlie.

—No, he dejado todo claro cuando le entregue mis recuerdos a Potter —contesto Severus con seguridad.

Los hombres se quedaron callados.

—Entonces algo que nunca hubiera hecho y que quería hacer —sugirió Charlie.

Algo que no hubiera hecho y que quería hacer, Severus repitió las palabras en su mente.

—Déjame pensarlo —pidió a su interlocutor.

Charlie asintió, mientras esperaba miro a Severus, tenía la misma apariencia de siempre, túnica negra que lo hacía parecer un murciélago, cabello negro y largo, nariz aguileña, ojos negros, piel pálida… el joven trago saliva cuando miro con detenimiento los labios carnosos del profesor.

—Son muchas cosas, no creo que se trate de eso —sentencio Severus después de un tiempo.

—Entonces seguiré investigando —dijo Charlie.

Severus sonrió, Charlie se sorprendió, nunca había visto a Snape sonreír de aquella manera tan sincera.

 **III**

Paso el tiempo, Charlie iba a visitar a Severus todos los días e investigaba sobre el asunto por las noches, pero no encontraba respuesta a la extraña situación del profesor y eso lo angustiaba pues pronto tendría que regresar a Rumania para seguir con su empleo investigando a sus hermosos dragones, en una ocasión Charlie había soñado con un dragón Hébrido Negro que después se convertía en el fantasma del profesor Snape, despertó con una sonrisa encontrando una similitud hermosa.

Por otro lado Severus le había cogido cariño al pelirrojo, ya no se sentía aburrido ni desesperado, le gustaban las anécdotas que el joven le contaba.

—¿Por qué no te has casado? —pregunto Severus una vez.

El pelinegro pensó que ya habían adquirido la suficiente familiaridad par hablar sobre esos asuntos.

—Los dragones son lo que más me interesa, nunca me había dado el tiempo de conocer a alguien y tampoco es que me importara mucho, ¿Qué me dice de usted? ¿Por qué no se casó?

—Después de Lily, nunca me pude abrir con nadie.

—Aunque lo está haciendo conmigo ¿no Severus? —dijo Charlie esperanzado.

Severus sonrió.

—Supongo que sí.

Charlie conmovido se acercó a Severus intentando darle un beso en los labios, no pudo, calló de bruces contra el suelo sintiéndose frio y aturdido.

—No puedes besar a un fantasma —dijo Severus enternecido.

Charlie se sonrojo.

—Me he dado cuenta.

—Me hubiera gustado recibirlo, el beso —dijo Severus.

Los ojos azules miraron intensamente a los negros, ese día algo cambio entre ellos.

 **IV**

A la mañana siguiente Charlie acudió al mausoleo como siempre, pero lo encontró vacío.

—¿Severus? —pregunto a la estancia vacía.

Ninguna respuesta.

—¡Severus! —grito esta vez.

Nada. Charlie busco detrás dela placa con el nombre de Snape y encontró una nota.

 _Tenías razón, se trataba de un asunto pendiente, después de que te fuiste ayer vi la luz al final del túnel, ya me podía ir, entonces lo entendí, algo que no hubiera hecho y que quería hacer, nunca me había abierto con nadie y lo hice contigo, nunca había tenido un amigo pero tú lo fuiste para mí y sobre todo, nunca me había sentido así con nadie, ni siquiera con Lily pero tu llegaste y me enamore de ti._

 _Gracias Charlie._

Para cuando el pelirrojo termino de leer, tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, estaba triste pero también feliz.

—Nos encontraremos en la otra vida, mi amado —susurro Charlie.


End file.
